


Friends With Benefits

by ebineez01



Series: What’s Love Got to do With It? [3]
Category: Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, M/M, Pre-Threesome, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebineez01/pseuds/ebineez01
Summary: Part 3 of What’s Love Got to do With It series.Scarecrow and Knight talk about their situation.
Relationships: Aloysius "Black" Knight/Shane "Scarecrow" Schofield
Series: What’s Love Got to do With It? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963558
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Friends With Benefits

"What's up with you?" Aloysius asked.

Shane sighed. "Nothing."

Aloysius rolled over, his chin resting on one hand, his eyebrows raised.

Shane glanced at him. "I just...it still bothers me...I don't understand how you do this to me..."

Aloysius smiled as his lips found the spot on the Scarecrow's ribs just below his left pec.

Shane's head fell back against his pillow as Knight's mouth made its way slowly down his body.

"You know _exactly_ how I do this to you," Aloysius breathed as he took the Scarecrow's rapidly hardening cock into his mouth.

Knight had shown up out of the blue, just like he had the first time. Unlike the first time however, he hadn't been injured. Well, he hadn't been when he showed up anyway. Shane had been asleep when a hand on his back had awoken him, and Knight ended up with broken glasses and what would probably be a black eye...and one hell of a row had ensued as to why the hell Schofield had punched him, and how Knight should've known better than to try to wake him like that...followed soon after by some truly incredible sex.

Shane reluctantly pushed Knight away. "You know that's not what I meant."

"You really wanna talk about this?" Aloysius asked as he flopped back down on the bed.

Shane frowned. "Yeah, actually I do. This might be easy for you Knight," he murmured. "But it's so fucking hard for me to wrap my head around...I don't know what the fuck is happening when I'm with you..."

Aloysius sighed. "Well if it makes you feel any better, you're not the first," he admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...you're not the first straight boy to...you know...get hard for me."

"Really?"

Knight nodded. "Rufus even made up a name for it."

"Okay, how often does this happen that Rufus saw the need to make up a name for it?" Shane asked incredulously. "And what is it?" he asked a little warily.

Knight shrugged. "Enough I guess..."

"And? The name..."

Knight paused, closing his eyes briefly. "Knightsexual..."

Shane stared at him. "You cannot possibly be that conceited!"

"Hey! I told you Rufus made it up, not me. And besides, it kinda fits when you think about it. You said yourself that you don't get this way with any other guys..."

Shane guessed he had to give him that one. But still..."Knightsexual?" That brought up another question. "So you and Rufus?"

"A few times when we first partnered up."

"What happened?"

"Rufus didn't really get the whole 'friends with benefits' thing," he explained. "So we decided it was best if we just stuck with the friends part."

"Is that what this is? Friends with benefits?"

"If that's what you want it to be," Knight replied, really hoping that's what the Scarecrow wanted it to be.

Shane didn't answer. He wasn't sure himself.

"So what about you?" Aloysius asked, saving Schofield from having to answer.

"What about me what?"

"You and Mother?"

Shane frowned, not comprehending. "Me and Mother?"

"Yeah, any 'friends with benefits' thing going on there?"

"No, definitely not!" Shane replied.

Knight was surprised by his answer. "She's always going on about how sexy you are, and that she wants you to kiss her..."

"That's just her way."

"She doesn't say it to anyone else."

Shane shrugged. "Then it’s just our thing I guess."

Aloysius looked at him sceptically.

"Honestly, nothing has ever happened between Mother and I." Then he thought about that kiss in the storeroom of Wilkes Ice Station. Knight must have seen something in his face and he jumped on it.

"Oh really?"

Shane sighed. "Yeah okay, there was this one time that I may have kissed her after one of those times she asked me to..."

"I'm listening," Aloysius said with a grin.

"It wasn't like that," Shane assured him.

"That's what they all say!"

"She'd just had her leg bitten off by a killer whale, and we'd just worked out that I had to leave her in a situation where she may have been found by incursionary forces. She said something like, 'nothing that a kiss from a fine looking man like you wouldn't fix', and so I leant in and kissed her."

Knight didn't push any further, knowing exactly what the Scarecrow would've been going through at that moment.

"Besides," Shane continued on his own. "I reckon Mother would just about break me in two..."

"You could be right there," Aloysius agreed, then he grinned. "But that means you have thought about it!"

Shane shook his head. "Doesn't matter what I've thought about, or what Mother says," he argued. "She loves Ralph."

"But you've never asked..."

"No."

"Aren't you curious?"

"No!"

"Oh come on! Imagine all that passion and aggression she shows in her fighting in the bedroom! I bet she'd be amazing!"

"We are not talking about this!"

"You know," Aloysius started casually. "If you are worried she'd break you, I could be there too..."

Shane stared at him. "Are you actually suggesting you and I have a threesome...with Mother!?"

"Can't hurt to ask...

"No!"

"I'll ask..."

"End of conversation Knight!" Shane warned. "Mother is the most important thing in the world to me, and I will _not_ jeopardise the relationship we have just because I can't keep my dick in my pants!"

"But..."

"No!"

Aloysius held up his hands. "Okay, okay," he said, but what he was thinking was something else entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Have to give a shout out to The Presidian discord group for the brilliant term ‘Knightsexual’   
> Thanks for letting me use it ❤️


End file.
